FoxFang: The Big Chill
by Looneyman
Summary: Christmas is only a couple of weeks away, but the city is attacked by a mysterious being that has power of cold. It's down to FoxFang and Cub to save christmas. At the same time, Jessica and Zach's feelings are growing. NO FLAMES!
1. The season of good will

A/N: Well, here's FoxFang's 4th adventure. As we all know, I'll be spoofing Mr. Freeze and we all know who she is, but not the villian name she'll use. It should be an easy one to guess though, but you'll have to wait for a chapter or two before she appears. This time, I won't hint at the next FoxFang until the end of the story. Either way, enjoy the story.

To Nightw2: I already have an idea for the 5th adventure but thanks anyway. I haven't seen World's finest so I don't know what it is. Thanks for the idea anyway.

To Rock Raider: I'll try and be more careful about the Boy/Girl stuff in in this story. Sorry if the last one upset you a little.

The inevitable disclaimer: Looney Tunes, Tiny toons and all related Characters are copyright property of Warner Brothers therefore, I have no profit motive. You will know which characters are mine though.

**The season of good will**

It was only 2 weeks until Christmas. Everyone at the Looniversity had broken up for the holiday so everyone could go an do their christmas shopping. Most of the children were relaxing and playing, but for Jessica and Zach, there was no time to rest. As christmas approached, crime increased slowly. Zach linked this to people who couldn't be bothered to spend money on christmas gifts so decided to steal instead, despite people aware of FoxFang. A few people fancied their chances at them, thinking that they could win. All of them were defeated and locked away. They were not even a challenge for FoxFang or Cub. At times, Jessica and Zach were so bored of fighting losers thay they held back delibrately until the last minute, catching the crooks off guard and defeating them easily. The wiser crooks would flee as soon as FoxFang and Cub arrived, dropping what they had intended to steal. It was much harder for criminals to get away nowas FoxFang and Cub now had vehicles, custom made by Egghead Jr. They had a two Foxbikes and a Fangmobile (thanks to acosta pérez josé ramiro for the name). The Foxbikes were specially built racing bikes. They were painted black and they both had FoxFang's and Cub's symbol, one on either side. The bike was also loaded with Fangguns that launched needle sharp Fangs. These were not aimed at the crooks, but at the tyres of their getaway vehicle. The tyres would burst and disable the vehicle completely. Both bikes were equipped with a powerful one of a kind 2000cc engine. They were both manuverable and completely unequeled in speed, with a top speed that equalled Roadrunner. They had been warned not to go that fast unless absolutely necessary. They were mostly used in high speed chases. Often, a high speed chase would pass through the city, which would immediately be brought to a halt by FoxFang and Cub on the bikes. The Fangmobile was a Sportscar class vehicle, also painted black with both FoxFang and Cub's marrkings on either side. The vehicle was two seated and had an extra compartment if a casulty was needed to be taken to the hospital. It was much slower than the Foxbikes, a top speed of 200mph, but had more specialised equipment. It was far more manuverable than any other Sportscar. It was also equipped with Fangguns but was also armed with a Foxsnare. This was a net firing cannon which fired a tough net at it's target. It was used if the criminals tried to abandon the car and run. It had 10 nets stored and was restockled every evening. All of the vehicles had custom built tyres that had a unique grip. They also left a red trail of light behind them. They could both be operated by a remote control, which was added to Jessica and Zach's Fangwaves. If someone touched any of the vehicles while they were unoccupied, an alarm would sound, both from the vehicle and on the Fangwave. When the alarm sounded, they could be sent back to the Foxcave from the Fangwave, leaving potential thieves amazed and puzzled. There was an entrance to the FoxCave for the vehicles to use in one of the abandoned warehouses. The building was derelict so no-one went near it. It was also in one of the quieter areas of the city and was quite secret. Either way, the door wouldn't open if someone was nearby. Jessica and Zach had secretly learned to drive the vehicles in an area in the Foxcave, and they were better than a lot of adults. The vehicles had been completed shortly after a high speed chase incident through the centre of the city. FoxFang and Cub had to leap onto the vehicle, climb inside, knock out the drivers and stop the car. They were able to do it but it was one of the hardest things they ad ever done, third to the Pranker and Swackhammer. The vehicles were greatly frowned upon by the police but they were also happy for the assistance. The only one that wasn't was a grumpy officer that hated FoxFang with every bone in his body. He ordered officers to try and arrest FoxFang. This order was secretly ignored by all the officers as they secretly admired FoxFang and Cub. Jessica and Zach did not know this so they were very cautious around police. When they were in the Foxcave, Jessica and Zach spent their time training, playing the odd game and being lovey-duvey. Shirley remarked that they reminded her of Buster and Babs, a remark which was greeted by laughter. It was true that their love for each other had been growing stronger as time passed. They were planning to tell their parents about the fact that they were dating on Christmas day. Their parents sill had no idea of who their children were. The two of them were so good at the training challenges that they were able to get a perfect score all of the time.

* * *

It was the first Sunday after school had broken up. At about 12:00 the Fangwave had alerted everyone to a break in at the national bank in the centre of town. FoxFang and Cub leapt to the Fangmobile and drove off to the scene. The two took turns driving the vehicle. This time, FoxFang was at the wheel and they arrived at the bank within a few seconds. When they got there, they found the door ajar. They climbed out of the car and crept inside. Once there, they hid in the shadows and oserved a safe cracker planting explosives at the main vault. They waited for the crook to break open the safe before creeping up and waiting next to the broken door. They peered inside the vault and saw a masked man filling a sportsbag with all the money he could grab.

"How many times have we seen this?" Cub asked.

"Too many." FoxFang replied. They waited for the crook to emerge before speaking.

"Where are you going?" FoxFang asked. The crook turned around and saw no-one. He then looked back at the entrance and saw FoxFang and Cub blocking the exit. At the moment FoxFang had spoken, they had leapt over the crook and landed in front of the door. The crook dropped the bag and started shaking. He was aware of FoxFang and Cub but never believed that he would comfront them.

"Y-y-you're…" The crook managed to slputter. He was so nervous that he nearly swallowed his own tongue.

"What do you think you're doing? It's the season of good will, not bad will."

"Um…well…I…er…was…"

"Save your excuses." FoxFang and Cub both leapt at the crook. He didn't put pu much of a fight and was quickly defeated and cuffed. It wasn't long after that when the police arrived, by which time, FoxFang and Cub were long gone.

* * *

Cub drove the Fangmobile back to the Foxcave after that incident. When they returned, Plucky was waiting for them at the end of the road. Cub parked the Fangmobile into it's hanger before he and FoxFang climbed out of the car. They climbed out, took off their masks and went up to the mother computer where veeryone else was waiting.

"How did it go?" Plucky asked.

"Easy. The safe cracker didn't put up much of a fight." Jessica replied.

"A safe-cracker was it?"

"Yep."

"It's amazing that people do this during the christmas season."

"Like I said before, it's probably laziness." Zach replied.

"What are your plans for Christmas?"

"I'm going round to Jessica's house with Daffy and Melissa for a little party."

"That's when we're going to tell them about us dating." Jessica added.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Shirley asked.

"We've kept it secret for long enough, they should know."

"I'm just curious as to how you'll break it to them."

"Not sure yet. We'll probably mention it after the christmas dinner."

"I hope they take it well."

"I'm sure they will. They know we're good friends. Besides, I think Melissa might have guessed." Zach replied.

"Guys, I'm off to bed now." Jessica said. Zach walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sleep well my princess." Jessica giggled a little at Zach's comment and decided to play along a little. She faced him and wrapped her arms around him.

"You too my prince." They looked into each other for a second before kissing tenderly. The kiss lasted for 5 minutes before Jessica released the kiss.

"I think that was our best kiss yet." Jessica whispered into Zach's ear.

"I'd say each kiss gets better all the time." Zach replied. Jessica giggled a little before giving Zach a quick kiss on the cheek. She then walked off down the tunnel that led to her house. Zach then begal walking down the corridor leading to his house.

"See you guys later." Zach called out.

"See ya." Plucky and Shirley replied together. Zach ran off down the passage that led to his house.

* * *

The following morning at the Bunnies' burrow, Jessica was sitting on the couch reading a Looney Tunes Comic, Lola was in the kitchen preparing some breakfast while Bugs was at the table sifting through paperwork. He was grading the entries for the 'Idol of the term' competition. For their entry, Jessica and Zach used hardly any of their knowledge, pretending to know as much as anyone else. Everyone had mentioned about the terrorist incident in their essays, which increased the marks given. While shifting through Zach's essay he noticed that he had written about him hiding in the vent as well. This pickled his curiosity. He turned his head towards Jessica.

"Jess, you never told me that Zach was in the air vent as well." Bugs called out. Jessica put the comic down and looked at her father.

"Well, he needed the toilet at the same time." Jessica replied.

"Freaky coincidence?"

"Yeah."

"And I see he went along with your idea."

"About going into the air vent?"

"Yeah."

"Actually dad, that was his idea to hide in the vent."

"Was it?"

"Yeah. Remember Daffy did it as well. He probably learned it off of him."

"I see."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Why does nnobody check the air vent when looking for someone?"

"Even I don't know that one. I guess people are stupid."

"Oh." Lola soon came through with three plaes of Fried Carrots. Jessica leapt to her feet and ran to Lola's leg. Lola looked down and giggled.

"I think someone's hungry." Lola joked.

"You could say that."

"Well, here you go." Lola gave Jessica her breakfast before sitting next to Bugs. Jessica had leappt back on the couch and wwent back to reading the comic. Lola and Bugs laughed at the sight.

"She certinly loves fried carrots." Bugs remarked.

"She sure does."

"Well, as long as she's happy."

"What were we going to do this holiday again?" Jessica asked. She had already finished one of her carrots.

"Well, Daffy and his family will be coming round for Christmas day and there's going to be a party the day after…" Bugs began.

"But nothing else otherwise." Lola added.

"Let's hope christmas isn't spoiled by people like Swackhammer." Jessica muttered.

"If anyone comes, FoxFang will take care of them." Bugs replied.

"You're right." Jessica was thinking while she siad this. Her sense of danger was telling her that something was going to happen over the holiday. Obviously she didn't tell this to her parents and out it to the back of her mind, but the feeling was there, and it was slowly growing.

(A/N: Well, here's chapter 1. The Mr. Freeze equivelent will appear next chapter. I hope this goes better than my last one. Anyway, please read and review.)


	2. Iceberg on the airway

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: Thanks for explaining world's finest. I'm glad you like this story so far. I'll look out for your story.

Rock Raider: Thanks for those gift ideas. I might get Geist when it comes out over here, I'm not sure yet. I already have a couple of gift ideas for Jess and Zach. Your idea about a birthday present, I'll keep it in mind for FoxFang 5.

Tha Kalligrapha: You made an interesting point in your review actually. I'm not offended by your opinion, you are entitled to it. Creating Jess and Zach took a bit of work, which is why they have depth. Glad you like that.

PurpleCobra247: Actually, I kinda gave away who the Mr. Freeze spoofer would be in the last FoxFang story. Either way, she'll appear this chapter. What you said about Jess and Zach kissing under the missletoe, I can just picture that moment right now. They do make a lovely couple don't they?

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yeah, batman and the Batmobile go together like… bread and butter. Besides, it was about time FoxFang and Cub obtained some vehicles. Thanks for the info about world's finest.

**Iceberg on the airway**

Late that night, a large passenger airliner was in the airspace of the Looniville airport. The airliner belonged to Toon Airways. Their symbol was a picture of a Condor with the Warner Brothers logo. The airliner was about 70 feet long and was mostly white with an orange strip just under the windows. The plane had two 35ft long wings, each with two large jet engines. On board the plane were a group of people either returning for christmas or coming to spend christmas with relatives. Among those arrivingg were Buster and Babs. They were returning from a week holiday in Australia. Just in time for christmas. They went because they needed a break from all the chaos that had happened recently. Also, during the holiday, Buster had finally popped the question to Babs. He proposed while they were watching the sunset at a beach. Baabs eagerly accepted and they couldn't wait to tell people back at home. They were sitting on the right most side of the plane. Both of them were wearing casual clothes. Babs was admiring the engagement ring Buster had brought her. It was a small ring with a beautiful diamond in the centre. Babs briefly looked out of the window she was next to. She admired the sitght of the city lights on. She began to daydream and began drawing imaginary lines around the lights to draw Buster's figure. As she was gazing around, she then caught a glimpse of something unusual. Snapping out of her trance, she had another look and saw a huge tower of ice, roughly 100ft tall, next to the landing strip. Babs immediately nidged Buster's shoulder to wake him up.

"What is it Babsy?" Buster asked.

"Buster, any idea why there's a tower of ice by the landing strip?" Babs asked. Buster had a peep as best as he could and saw the pillar of ice for himself.

"No idea. It's not that cold outside."

"Something is very wrong."

"It's probably nothing."

"Buster, my sense of danger had rarely failed me."

"That I can't argue with." The plane pilots seemed to ignore the pillar and just flew past it. However, as they did, a tendril of ice shot out from the pillar and grabbed the tip. The front was completely frozen and the plane was stuck. Another tendril caught the tail end of the plane to keep it level. The plane was now stuck in mid air, trapped by two tendrils of solid ice. Everyone in the plane began talking amongst theemselves but there was no word from the pilot.

"What is this?" Buster asked.

"I have no idea." Babs replied. They then heard a scream from the cockpit. Everyoone looked towards the front of the plane and saw the door leading to the cockpit freezing solid. Nobody could say anything as the door suddenly shattered, revealing a mysterious figure on the other side of the doorway. The figure was about 5ft tall with eyes that were silver but glowed red. The figure wore a blue suit that had an array of pipes on the outside. There was also a glass hood through which the eyes were visible. There was ice on the inside of the hood. The figure was holding a brown sportsbag, the handle of which was beginning to freeze.

* * *

At the Foxcave, Plucky, Shirley, Jessica and Zach were passing time playing a simple game of ludo. Egghead Jr. was working on the computer designing plans for a new vehivle. This new vehicle was some sort of helicopter. Codenamed the FoxChopper, it was an aerial vehicle which would be used to airlift people from dangerous areas or chase villians attempting to leave the city. It was hoped to be twice as fast as any military shinnok class chopper. Another intention was that it could drop nets attached to the chopper by winches. They would be able to capture fleeing criminals and airlift them to the police station. This new vehicle was still in the designig process and construction was intended for after christmas. During the game of ludo, Plucky decided to start a conversation.

"So, what are you guys doing for christmas?" Plucky asked.

"I thought we already told you." Zach replied. Plucky then remembered the brief conversation the night before.

"Oh yeah."

"But I'm curious as to what your plans are though."

"We were going to have a christmas party with the rest of our friends."

"Friends like?"

"Buster, Babs, Furball, Sweetie, Hamton…"

"So basically, all the Tiny Toon adventure stars." Jessica finished.

"You might say that."

"Anyway, I think it's your go Jess." Zach said.

"Ok…" Jessica picked up the dice and was about tto throw it when the Fangwave sounded. Everyone looked up at the mother computer to see what was going on. What they saw astounded them. The screen showed a picture of the plane that had been trapped by the ice pillar as it was landing. Plucky and Shirley looked awestruck, Jessica looked surprised while Zach looked shocked.

"I thought I'd finally gotten used to the ways of this town." Zach muttered.

"So had I." Jessica replied.

"If I'm not mistaken, a freak of nature has trapped that plane with ice tendrils." Plucky said

"Plucky, that is not natural." Shirley snapped.

"But who could do something like that?" Jessica asked.

"Some kind of mutant with ice powers." Zach replied.

"I hope that's not the case.

"Shirley, was that the plane Buster and Babs were on?" Plucky asked.

"Yeah, it was." Shirley replied.

"Right, let's go help." Zach said

"Right behind you." Jessica replied. Jessica and Zach quickly changed into their FoxFang and Cub attire. They leap to the Fangmobile and, with FoxFang driving, went as fast as they could towards the Airport.

* * *

Back on the plane, everyone was staring in terro rat the figure that had entered the plane. The figure looked around at everyone on the plane and smiled with glee.

"Bingo, I should have some pickings here." The figure said. It's voice sounded very cold and sent shivers down the spines of eeryone. A man at the front of the plane stood up.

"Hey, whoever you are, you are not welcome!" The man snapped.

"The name's Ice…Miss. Ice."

"The pilots can kick you off you know!"

"I highly doubt that, they're too cold." Miss. Ice stepped aside so everyone could look inside the cockpit. The pilot and Co-pilot had been frozen solid. Everyone gasped ni absolute horror.

"W-w-what do you want?" A passenger asked nervously.

"Ice…"

"Ice?"

"You know, Diamonds, Jewels, those things." Miss. Ice then aimed her arm into the air. A blast of ice shot from her hand and froze one of the overhead storage compartments. Miss. Ice then pulled out a small needle. She touched the frozen storage compartment with the needle and it shattered instantly. Everyone screamed in terror. Babs secretly removed her engagement ring and dropped it down her top.

"Now, give me your ice!" Miss. Ice demanded. She dragged the frozen pilot out of the cockpit and held the needle an inch away from the head. Everyone began panicking and got out all the jewels they had, except Bas who just pretended like she didn't have anything. Miss. Ice walked down the passage with the sports bag open. When she passed passengers, those that had jewels out dropped them in the bag.. She then reached Buster and Babs.

"Anything?" Miss. Ice asked.

"Nothing." Buster replied.

"Nothing." Babs added. They both pulled out their pockets and showed their arms. Miss. Ice just nodded and walked on. Buster was a little surprised but said nothing. Eventually,Miss. Icehad reached the back of the passage.

"I thank you for your co-operation. Have an ICE chrstmas." Miss. Ice said. She froze a portion of he plane and then shattered it. She then seemed to jump out of the plane. One urious passenger looked out of the broken portion and saw Miss. Ice creating a path of solid ice and walking towards the city. When she was gone, everyone gave a huge sigh of relief. One person called the authorities while others began trying to defrost the pilot and co-pilot. While doing this, they noticed a doorway made of icee in the cockpit. It led to the ice tendril that supported the front of the plane. Buster and Babs were looking around with shocked expressions.

"I thought we'd escaped these weirdo's." Buster said.

"So had I." Babs replied.

"Hey, where's your ring?" Babs opened the top of her shirt a little and gestured Buster to peer down. He saw the diamond ring in Babs' bra.

"You can get it out later." Buster and Babs' shocked expressions turned into sly smiles.

* * *

A few minutes after Miss. Ice left the scene, the authourities arrived. The area was surrrounded by the police cars. Helicopters scoured the nearby land looking for any sign of Miss. Ice. Onboard the plane, police were talking to the passengers whlie paramedics were seeing to the pilot and Co-pilot. They had both been thawed out but were suffering from hypothermia. They were both shivering like leaves, wrapped in electric blankets and had cups of hot coco. Everyone was shaken by the incident. The paramedics with the pilots were both very surprised by what had happened.

"This is strange, the patients appear to have been flash-frozen." One of the paramedics said.

"Like they fell into a freezing lake?" A police officer asked.

"Yeah." Buster and Babs were talking to Police officers Eric and Lucy about what had happened.

"Look, this weirdo has power over ice. She can create it at will!" Buster said.

"What do you hope to do against someone like that?" Babs asked.

"We can only do what we can." Eric replied.

"But that person is a total freak of nature."

"I understand that. When we catch her, we'll have to ask her where she came from."

"That's if you catch her."

"If we can't catch her, I know someone who will."

"But our boss wouldn't be thrilled if he took the credit again." Lucy said.

"Look, FoxFang does more good than bad. I can't see why we can't work with him. We may have better luck."

"Mention it to your boss." Buster suggested.

"About working with FoxFang?"

"Yeah."

"Worth a try." Everyone was unaware that FoxFang and Cub were on top of the plane listening through a hall. They had learned everything that they needed to know, as well as some other things.

"So, whoever this Miss. Ice is, she has power over ice." FoxFang muttered.

"That explains everything that has happened." Cub added.

"But where did she go?"

"My guess is to go and get some more jewels."

"And the only jewel store in the city is…" FoxFang and cub leapt off the plane and were back in the Fangmobile before anyonne knew they were there. The fangmobile was hidden behind a warehouse near the airport. When they reached theFangmobile, FoxFang opened a communication link to the Foxcave.

"Shirley, what is the status of the Diamondo De Francais?" FoxFang asked.

"According to the scanners, everything is ok." Shirley replied.,

"Any sudden drops of temperature anywhere?"

"Well, if you count a path of ice heading towards the centre of town."

"Cub, let's go. We need to get to the Diamondo De Francais before this Miss. Ice!"

"I'm on it." Cub replied. He started off the engine and the Fangmobile drove off towards the centre of town.

A/N: Well, the villian appears. I hope this isn't deleted as I'm taking a gamble with a review response. Anyway, please review.


	3. The Confrontation

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: To answer your question about Buster and Babs, in this fic, they have finished at high school. I may do a FurballxRita fic but I have so many ideas I may not have time. You'll see how Pepe and Fifi fare in this chapter.

PurpleCobra247: Yep, action starts in this chapter. Hope it will be good enough.

Nightw2: I think the review response issue has been sorted now. I'll try and make some good action, please enjoy.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, you wouldn't want to meet Miss. Ice in a dark alleyway. I already have an idea of whoshe'll attack but thanks for the suggestions either way. Good explanation regarding the crime nicrease, didn't think of it myself.

**The Confrontation**

About half-way into the city, FoxFang and Cub came across a trail of seemingly mindless destruction. Most of the buildings had been froxen solid, as well as some citizens. Paramedics were there treating the frozen and thawing them out. There were also some police officers interrogating the witnesses. The road has also been frozen, making it very slippy. Cub had to drive slower than he'd like to avoid slipping. Cub kept the wheel steady while FoxFang prepared to throw a Fox glare if an officer attempted to get close. To her surprise, the officers that saw the Fangmobile either ignored it or just gave a friendly wave. FoxFang was tempted to wave back but decided against it, keeping prepared should anything happen. The icy trail kept on going towards the centre of town.

"Well, at least she left us a trail." FoxFang muttered.

"How could someone become capible of this?" Cub asked.

"Don't know. We'll have to ask her."

"Hmm, that won't be easy."

"I know. This city seems to be getting more and more freaks."

"Have the officers tried anything?"

"Oddly no, a few of them waved but they mostly ignored us."

"I wonder why."

"Perhaps they like us."

"We know one person who doesn't."

"Yeah, what a grouch."

"I'm actually thinking about what those two officers in the plane said."

"About us working with the police?"

"Yeah."

"It would never happen. I just don't trust them."

"But the police trust us."

"A difficult situation, but I believe it would be easier if we didn't work with them."

"Ok." Cub said no more and continued to follow the icy trail. Shortly after, the Fangwave sounded. FoxFang grabbed hers and had a look. The alarm was indicating trouble at the Diamondo De Francais. As she saw this, a shiver went down her spine.

"Cub, Miss. Ice has beaten us there. We need to hurry."

"Don't worry." Cub decided to increase the speed a little and they sped off towards the Diamondo De Francais.

* * *

At the Diamondo De Francais, Miss. Ice had arrived well before FoxFang and Cub. She had destrroyed the front door by freezing it and then shattering it. She was currently opening the display cases and putting all the jewels into her sports bag. She was unaware that she had triggered a silent alarm. It was this alarm that had activated the Fangwave, as well as alerting the police. The alarm had also alerted Pepe le Pew and Fifi la Fume. The diamonds that Miss. Ice had taken varied in looks, but they were all beautiful to her. She had so far stolen a total of $20,00,000 worth of jewels, including the jewels from the plane. She wasn't finished quite finished yet. She went to the back of the store and approached a large vault. It was about 10ft tall with a large wheel in the centre. The wheel looked a little like the wheel on board most ships. The whole vault was coloured grey and had a code lock on the right hand side. 

"Hmm, the best prizes must be in the freezer…" Miss. Ice said evilly. She used her power over ice to freeze the vault door and then used the needle to shatter it. On the other side was a huge ammount of jewellery, the most valuable in the city. Miss. Ice walked nto the room and looked around. She picked up a diamond neckless and admired it before throwing it into the sports bag. After a few minutes, she had cleaned the vaultout and was holding the last piece of jewellery in the store, a diamond ring.

"What a prize this is." Miss. Ice was about to place the ring into the bag when a sharp object flew out of nowhere. The object was moving too fast for her to clearly see it but it cut the strap of the sports bag, causing it to fall to the floor. She turned around and saw FoxFang and Cub standing at the doorway to the vault, both armed with Fangmerangs. Miss. Ice just looked back at them intently.

"Why FoxFang and Cub. I wondered when you two would show up." Miss. Ice said.

"So, you expected us?" Cub asked sarcastically.

"Who wouldn't if they lived a life of crime."

"Whatever."

"Now, if you'll excuse me…"

"You're going nowhere!" FoxFang snapped.

"Very well, just try not to freeze." Miss. Ice raised herhand and tried to blast FoxFang and Cub with ice. The blast was easilly dodged with a leap to the side. The blast ended up hitting a wall on the opposite side. Miss. Ice ran out of the vault and was promptly tackled brom behind by Cub. Before he could do anything, Miss. Ice leapt to her feet and threw him to the floor.

"Not so fast." Miss. Ice raised a hand straight up and sent an icy blast throughout the whole room. FoxFang and Cub leapt behind a display case to avoid being caught in the blast. When Miss. Ice had finished, the entire store was covered in snow.

* * *

Pepe le Pew and Fifi la Fume were driving in a silver citroen Xzara Picasso. Pepe had drivel round to Fifi's house to pick her up when they had learned about the silent alarm being triggered at the store. Along the way, they passed the trail if ice left by Miss. Ice. Paramedics were still there treating the injured but all the police had gone. The whole sight got Fifi worried. Pepe, while he was driving, noticed that she had a troubled look. 

"What is wrong Fifi?" Pepe asked.

"I don't know, but zis sight troubles me." Fifi replied.

"It troubles me too. What kind of mutant could do this?"

"I hope he or she isn't at ze store."

"If so, we may actually see zis FoxFang."

"Maybe, but what if he isn't there?"

"Then, we call ze authorities."

"And hide?"

"I suppose we could, but I want to protect the store!"

"But how could we do it alone?"

"I don't know, we'll think of a way."

"But what if FoxFang is there?"

"Then we let him solve the problem."

"Er…ok." Fifi was very nervous of what to expect when they arrived at the store, and Pepe's words didn't do much to boost her confidence. She decided to say no more and sit quietly until they arrived at the store.

* * *

Back at the store, Miss. Ice had filled the entire room with ice and snow. FoxFang and Cub were ok but they were getting colder and colder. They pressed their attack regardeless. FoxFang leapt onto one of the display cases and right at Miss. Ice, who was caught completely off guard. FoxFang was able to punch her in the chest and knock her to the other side of the room. Miss. Ice just stood up and began laughing evilly. 

"Hahaha, as good as before." Miss. Ice complimented.

"What do you mean?" FoxFang asked.

"You have improved since the last time."

"The way you're talking, you'd think we'd met before."

"We might have, then again, we might not have." Miss. Ice fired an Icy blast at FoxFang, who evaded the attack but found herself breathing heavily, as did Cub. Cub came out of hidding and threw a Fangdart at Miss. Ice hand. Miss. Ice just fired a blast of ice and froze the dart before it reached her. She then noticed FoxFang and Cub breathing heavily.

"Breathing heavily? That would be the hypothermia starting up. I think we all know the symptoms." Miss. Ice began. FoxFang and Cub kept their guard up, but found themselves moving slower than normal.

"First comes heavy breathing, then a slowed reaction time, and then…the big chill." Cub noticed a huge iccicle hanging above where Miss. Ice was standing. Without a second thought he threw a Fangmerang at the Iccicle. The Iccicle broke and fell onto Miss. Ice. Taking the opportunity, FoxFang leapt at her and landed a foot to the face. Miss. Ice was sent flying from the force of the kick. She crashed into one of the now empty display cases. Her hodd had cracked. FoxFang and Cub both jumped over to her and were amazed at who they saw under the hood.

"Vanessa Icle?" Cub asked. Within a second, the hood had re-frozen solid. Miss. Ice regained her composure and caught FoxFang and Cub off-guard. She fired an icy blast at FoxFang, freezing her up to her shoulders. Cub's right hand was also caught in the blast.

"Yes, it is me, Vanessa Icle!"

"But how? You're supposed to be dead."

"Technically, I am. I am a zombie with the power of ice."

"Explain more."

"Very well, you remember that incident at Wile E's lab don't you?" Cub just nodded, all this time struggling to get his arm free. FoxFang was pounding at the ice around her desprately trying to break it.

"Let me tell you what happened…"

* * *

_Flashback_

It was the beginning of December. Wile E was examing the stasis pod that contanied Vanessa Icle. It was hooked up to a computer in another part of the lab. Wile E was looking at the computer with a sad expression on his face. There were no life signs being recorded from the pod. Eventually, Wile E gave a sigh.

"No point, she will never live again." Wile E muttered. He was about to leave the computer when he heard a hissing sound. He looked around and saw, through some malfunction, that the pod was opening. Wile E looked in horror as Vanessa Icle stepped out of the pod. With every step she took, the floor beneath her feet froze. She looked at her hand and saw it freeze. She clenched her fist to break the ice but it just refroze. Wile E's look of horror had turned into an expression of interest.

"Fascinating." Wile E muttered. Vanessa turned and gave a harsh glare at Wile E.

"I supppose you are Wile E Coyote." Vanessa asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Well, I need you to do a favour. Build me a suit to contain this ice powerof mine."

"What will I get from it?" Vanessa walked over to Wile E and held her hand out. Her hand was covered in ice.

"If you don't, I will use my uncontrollable ice power on you." Wile E gulped in fear.

"Ok, you win!" Wile E ran to the computer and began drawing up plans. Vanessa just looked at her deformed body.

"My blood must have frozen at the same time as mt electrocution, causing a mutation."

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Indeed, my body had mutated. I was no longer alive but I am not dead either, something in between." Miss. Ice finished. FoxFang was now breathing extremely heavily. Cub was also feeling the effects, but he still struggled to get himself and FoxFang free.

"And this is all thanks too you." Miss. Ice added. Cub felt a rage build up inside him.

"What do you mean!" Cub shouted.

"If it wasn't for you two, I would never be what I am now. Thank you, now farewell!" Miss. Ice reached out her hand but before she could do anything, there was a noise from the entrance of the room. Officers Eric and Lucy had arrived on the scene. They both had their guns drawn and were aiming at Miss. Ice.

"Freeze!" Luck shouted. Miss. Ice just turned and looked at them.

"It's Ice, not Freeze!" Miss. Ice scolded. She fired an icy blast at the officers but they were able to jump to the side.

"Fine, I shall go now. Another time FoxFang, unless you die now." Miss. Ice said evilly. She picked up the bag of jewels and jumped out of the window, quickly making her escape. Eric ran up to the window and caught a glimpse of Miss. Ice jumping down a sewer.

"Damm, she got away." Eric scolded.

"We'll get her next time." Lucy said reassuringly. Eric glanced over at FoxFang and Cub. In defence, Cub had armed a Fangdart in his left hand. His right hand was still trapped while FoxFang's breathing was getting heavier.

"You guys need a hand?" Eric asked.

"Keep away officer!" Cub scolded.

"Hey, I'm only trying to help."

"Like you tried to arrest us before?"

"Hey, I have a grumpy superior. That doesn't change the fact that I respect you." As he said this, Eric picked up a nearby chunk of ice. Lucy nodded and Eric slid it along the ground as hard as he could. It collided with the ice that trapped FoxFang. This was just the vibration that she needed to break free. FoxFang nearly collapsed from hypothermiabut Cub caught her. She was eventually able to steady herself.

"Will you need paramedics?"

"No! We'll be ok."

"I hope so."

"But thanks for your help all the same."

"Now go, before our superior comes." Lucy instructed. Taking the opportunity, FoxFang ran as fast as she could back to the Fangmobile. Cub soon followed, but gave Eric and Lucy a friendly wave before joining FoxFang. FoxFang had leapt into the drivers seat but Cub put a hand on her shoulder.

"No, let me drive, you're hypothermic." FoxFang nodded and moved over to the other side. Cub jumped to the drivers' side and drove off, leaving Eric and Lucy watching them leave.

"Our boss is so going to kill us if he finds out about this." Lucy muttered.

A/N: Well, that's that done. I hope you liked that chapter. There's more action to come later. For now, please review.


	4. Recovery

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Yes, I get the joke. I should expect these ice puns considiring the villian. You'll see what FoxFang and Cub do in this chapter.

Rock Raider: You''ll have to wait a little to find out Miss. Ice's next victim. That will occur next chapter. I know who I'll spoof in the next FoxFang, you'll find out at the end of this story.

Nightw2: The action was a little bbit harder in this chapter as I was using Miss. Ice's abilities. I'm glad you liked it. There's more action and dialogue to come.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Yep, I agree with what you said about the villians. I saw a Batman episode where he faced a giant being that nearly killed him. Bruce had to build a giant robot to defeat him. Hope you enjoy the rest.

**Recovery**

Soon after FoxFang and Cub had left the Diamondo De Francais, Pepe le Pew and Fifi arrived at the store. As a result of the battle, the entire store had been turned into something that resembled a freezer. The outside was also slowly freezing. The whole sight brought tears to Pepe's eyes. The store he and Fifi had worked so hard on running had been turned into a giant freezer from Miss. Ice's attack. There were absolutely nothing left. Fifi was horrified at the sight. She had never felt so horrified and depressed. They both walked in and began to feel the cold. Eric and Lucy were still inside, also beginning to feel the cold. The teo turned to leave the building when they saw Pepe and Fifi. The officers walked up to the two skunks, both with shocked expressions.

"Monsieur, what happened here?" Pepe asked. The group walked out of the building where it was slightly warmer.

"I'm afraid that your store was robbed by some mutant crimiinal." Eric replied.

"Mutant!" Fifi exclaimed.

"She has control over ice and cold."

"But I'm sure that FoxFang would have stopped her." Lucy's expression changed again.

"No. When we arrived, he was half frozen and his companion was trapped in ice." Lucy said sadly.

"They could not stop her?" Before anyone could answer, another vehicle arrived. It was a news vehicle for the local news. Reporter Carol Cobra stepped out of the vehicle, accompanied by her camera crew. They approached the group.

"Can we ask what happened here?" Carol asked. She held a microphone at the face of Eric.

"This place was attacked by a criminal that calls herself Miss. Ice." Eric spoke into the microphone.

"Was she the one who attacked that returning plane earlier this evening?"

"Yes she was. She has power over ice and can freeze anything."

"What do you hope to do against a person like that?"

"We don't know. She was able to fend FoxFang off."

"What do you mean?"

"When we got there, he was half frozen and his companion was trapped next to him. Miss. Ice escaped soon after we arrived."

"Isn't FoxFang wannted by the police?"

"That is true."

"So I suppose that he is in custordy."

"No, when we reached them, they were able to break out of the ice and escaped." Lucy just smiled to herself at Eric's little lie. They knew what had happened but dared not say as they could lose their jobs if their chief knew the truth.

"What do you think has become of him?"

"Who knows. We don't know if he'll attack again or just disappear into urban legends."

"Officer, thank you for your time."

* * *

Cub had driven the Fangmobile back to the Foxcave. Along the trip, the heating was turned up to maximum. He was now feeling better but FoxFang was still quite cold. She had recovered a little and wasn't breathing as heavily as she was but she was still shaking. It was the first time that a criminal had come close to killing her. Her mind was being boggled by two things, the power of Miss. Ice and the act of kindness shown by Eric and Lucy. She had never trusted the police and didn't like the idea of teaming up with them, but she was now thinking differenttly. Those two officers had obviously disobeyed their orders out of respect. One part of her mind wanted to trust them more but another part told her not to. She was unsure of what to do and her low body temperature was affecting her thinking. When Cub arrived at the Foxcave, Plucky and Shirley were waiting for them. Pluckly was holding an electric blanket while Shirley had a cup of hot chocolate. Thanks to the computer, they knew that FoxFang had been fllash frozen and were extremely concerned. When the vehicle was safely parked, Cub took off his mask and opened the doors. He then went and helped FoxFang out of the car. They went up to the mother computer, where Egghead Jr. wsa working on some other plans, and sat down on the floor. FoxFang remover her mask and Plucky wrapped the electric blanket around her. Shirley gave Jessica her hot chocolate, which she took eagerly while Zach sat down next to her. 

"So, who is this person?" Plucky asked. Jessica was too shaken by what had happened to talk about it.

"Zach, can you tell them?" Jessica asked.

"Ok." Zach replied.

"Well, who is she?" Plucky asked.

"She calls herself Miss. Ice, but we found that it's actually someone we've faced before."

"Who?"

"Miss. Vanessa Icle." Shirley gasped in horror while Plucky burst out laughing.

"Don't play silly games, she's dead."

"It's no joke." Plucky stopped laughing and looked serious.

"That wasn't a joke?"

"No."

"How is she still alive?" Shirley asked.

"Remember that accident at Wile E's lab?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that accident mutated her body. She's now some kind of zombie with ice powers." During this conversation, Jessica was slowly drinking her hot chocolate and was slowly warming up. Zach turned his head to her. Jessica looked back at him and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Zach asked.

"I don't feel cold anymore." Jessica replied.

"But you look troubled." Plucky said.

"Oh, something surprising happened while I was froxen."

"What?"

"The police came but they didn't arrest us."

"The didn't arrest you?"

"They didn't even come near us. One of them said something abouut them respecting us."

"Then he slid a chunk of ice at us and broke the ice that was trappng Jessica." Zach added.

"Actually, that caused a vibration which helped me break the ice myself."

"Oh."

"Then, why didn't they arrest you?" Plucky asked.

"t's possible that the officers are rebelling against their superior's decision." Shirley suggested.

"But how can we be sure?" Zach asked.

"I don't know. Your best bet is to keep your guard up."

"Well, I'm not fighting Miss. Ice again yet." Jessica said.

"Jess, it's not like you to give up." Plucky protested, not quite catching the word 'yet'.

"I said not yet! I won't fight her until we can get some kind of protection against her ice abilities."

"Can't you just be more careful."

"Plucky, I don't fancy the idea of being a frozen Rabbit/Fox-sickle again!"

"I second that notion." Zach added."

"Oh, right."

"That's why I'm getting Egghead jr. to make add-on's to your uits." Shirley said, pointing to the mother computer. Jessica and Zach stood up and went over to the computer. Egghead Jr. was designing a suit of armor built of two layers. In between these two layers were a network of pipes. Coming off the armor were two other pipes, connected to unusual guns.

"Shirley, we don't use bullets." Jessica protested.

"Those guns won't shoot bullets, they'll spray fire." Shirley replied.

"Wow."

"And the armor provides protection against cold temperatures. You won't be frozen while wearing those."

"Nice, ohw long until they'll be ready?"

"I'd estimate that they'll be ready tomorrow evening."

"Ok. We'd better rest until then."

* * *

Jessica and Zach began walking away from the mother computer and went up to the tunnel that led to Jessica's house. When they got there, Zach grabbed Jessica's hand. Jessica turned towards him and smiled. Zach was relieved that she was ok but was a bit unsure about the situation. 

"Jess, are you feeling ok?" Zach asked.

"I'm shaken, but I'll be ok after a good night's rest." Jessica replied reassuringly.

"I'm glad you're ok."

"What's wrong?"

"It's just,… back there,… I was worried that… I would lose you."

"It's probably my fault. I have to admit to underestimating Miss. Ice."

"You underestimated her?"

"Yeah, and it nearly cost me my life." Zach began to cry softly. Jessica pulled him closer to her and hugged him tightly. She began crying as well.

"Jess, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"Zach, I feel the same. If you died, I don't think I'd b able to carry on."

"Oh Jessica, I just wish this city would be safe."

""So do I. It used to he safe here"

"Jess, if we do make this city completely safe, what should we do?"

"If we manage, we can spend more time together free from danger."

"Yeah, let's work together to achieve that future."

"Lets." They both looked at each other's eyes for a moment before they finally gave each other a compassionate kiss. This one lasted for 5 minutes before they pulled out.

"Zach, you go home and rest. I'll see you here tomorrow." Jessida said.

"Ok, we will beat Miss. Ice for sure." Zach replied. They them hugged each other again and gave another 5 minute kiss before finally stopping.

"Goodnight Zach, I love you." Jessica said as she began walking back home.

"And you Jess. Love you too." Zach replied. He began walking to the passage that led to his house.

* * *

Furball and Rita were sitting an the lounge at Furball's house. Runt was busy sleeping in the back yard. They two of them were sitting on the sofa in the lounge. The room was of a very modern design with a green carpet with cat designs. The sofa Rita and Furball were sitting on was a cream coloured sofa with enough room for three people. There was also a small fireplace on the side of the room. There was a picture f when Furball graduated hanging above it. Furball was standing there in a classic graduation outfit holding his diploma. Sweetie was just visible in the picture, with a giant mallet in her hands. Rita and Furball had their arms around each other and were watching the news. It was the broadcast of Miss. Ice's attack on the Diamondo De Francais. Rita looked horrified while Furball showed an expression of shock. 

"That was my favourite store." Ritta complained.

"I know. We would always walk past there so you could look at the rings." Furball replied.

"Yeah, they were quite pretty, but now this happens."

"Whoever did this has to be tough."

"Especially to get the better of FoxFang."

"I know. I remember working with him when we were in the looniversity."

"And he kept your secret."

"Shame I don't know his identity."

"But what will he do now?"

"I don't know. I doubt he'd give up."

"But what can you do against someone like that?" Furball slowly took his arm away from Rita.

"Rita, I'm going to have a try."

"What?"

"This Miss. Ice is threatening to turn the city into a replica of Antartica. It must be prevented."

"But if she defeated FoxFang, what can you do?"

"Even if I could slow her down, I can't just sit here and do nothing."

"Ok, I understand."

"Rita, I promise that if things get too hiry, I'll retreat." Furball leaned up to Rita and kissed her on the cheek.

"Please, do what you must, but be careful." Rita turned to face Furball and kissed him on the cheek. Furball put an arm around Rita and kissed her on the lips. Rita was expecting it and returned the kiss. After a couple of minutes, Furball released the kiss and went over toewards his room.

"We can continue when I get back if you want." Furball suggested. Rita smiled with affectiion.

"I'd like that." Rita replied.

A/N: Did anyone expect this? Hope you enjoyed it anyway. Please review.


	5. Ox on Ice

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: You'll see where Miss. Ice targets in this chapter. Repairing the store is pretty much all Pepe and Fifi can do.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for the other possible options. A fire based protection was the first that I thought of, so that's what I went with. Thanks for telling me about Bane. I just couldn't remember his name when I wrote the last chapter. Hopefully I'll remember it now. What you said about Furball getting Runt and Rita to help, I don't think Furball would want to put his girlfriend in danger. You'll see OxHorn's battle in this chapter.

PurpleCobra247: Having OxHorn appear was actually a last minute idea. Anyway, glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad you like Jessica and Zach's little moments. Hope you enjoy the ending when it's up.

Nightw2: Yeah, those precautions are necessary. Glad you like OxHorn's appearance. I'll be on the lookout for your Titanicat story when it goes up. I'll try the story you suggested if I have time.

**Ox on Ice**

The first place OxHorn went was the Diamondo de Francais. When he got there, he saw that the whole area was still surrounded in ice and the inside of the store was still like a freezer. He had to keep out of sight as there were still a couple of police officers around. To do this, he hid in an alleyway directly opposite the store, jumped into a dustbin and used his horns to puncture a couple of eyeholes. They were mostly talking amongst each other and into radio's. Pepe le Pew and Fifi la Fume were inside the srote assesing the cost for repairs. OxHorn took notice at where the ice was most concentrated. As he was, he noticed that there were small ice particles on the manhole cover that was the sewer entrance that Miss. Ice had used to escape. The police were standing around the area examining it. OxHorn closed his eyes to sharpen his hearing and listenedin on the conversation from a distance. The two main officers that were talking were Eric and Lucy.

"So, that creep escaped into the sewer." Eric said.

"If she stays there, she could freeze the whole network." Lucy reasoned.

"Well, we need a group to go down there and find her."

"Any volunteers?" All the other officers backed away slowly. Eric and Lucy just shrugged in annoyance.

"Well, lloks like wew're going."

"Humph, I'm not looking forward to this."

"Neither am I. That creep could freeze us into popsickles."

"Perhaps we should get wrapped up first."

"Ok, let's wrap up warm and go on in." When he heard this, OxHorn opened his eyes again and had a look. Eric and Lucy were walking off in another direction, followed by a group of officers.

"Now's my chance." OxHorn muttered. He quiety climbed out of the dustbin and made a break for the sewer entrance. He was able to get inside before anyone had noticed, ubt Eric heard OxHorn move the cover to reach the sewer. Eric quickly turned around and saw the manhole cover vibrating slightly. Lucy turned around and clicked her fingers, getting Eric's attention.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"Oh…it's nothing." Eric replied.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, but shouldn't we be getting prepared?"

"Yeah."

* * *

OxHorn had landed in the sewer network underneath the city. It looked exactly like a sewer should, ledges to walk on and Ladders to enter and exit. There would also be water running through the centre, but all the water was frozen solid. The walls of the sewer had moss growing on them and the occasional rat appeared. OxHorn had a closer look at the frozen water and studied it for a minute.

"Hmm, frozen solid. At least I know she's down here." OxHorn looked in both directions. He saw nothing that could indicate where Miss. Ice went. He decided to take a gamble and went off to the right. As he walked along, he saw the concentration of ice slowly but steadily increasing.

"At least I'm going in the right direction." OxHorn kept on walking and took note of his surroundings, As he walked, he came across a junction. He looked down all four routes and saw them all frozen solid.

"Hmm, now which way?" OxHorn took his time to think and eventually went down the passage to the left. As he walked down the passage he saw no change in the ice consistency and no change in the temperature. He walked on for a few minutes and came to another junction. When he reached his junction, he growled in annoyance.

"Grr, why does this city have such a cpmplicated sewer system?" He then had an idea. He took a very close look at the frozen water. He eventually saw frozen water flow marks leading towards the passage straight ahead of him. He decided to follow that passage.

"If I follow those flow marks, ti should lead me to the sewage plant. I'll bet that's where I'll find Miss. Ice." OxHorn kept on following the path until he came to another crossroad. He took a close look at the ice and followed the flow marks to the right. He kept on going like thi for the whole length of the sewer. Along the way, he noticed the ice concentration slowly increasing and the temperature slowly dropping. He continued to press on as he was determined to find Miss. Ice.

* * *

Back on the surface, Eric and Lucy were able to pursuade a swat team to accompany them in the sewer. They were all dressed in arctic survival gear. This consisted of a wolly coat with a hood. The coatswere made of artificial fur and had several layers. The first t go down was Eric. Luy soon followed, who was followed by the swat team. Everyone was armed with sub-machine guns. Each was loaded as the police were taking no chances. When everyone was down in the sewer, Eric and Lucy addressed the squad.

"Ok troops, we need to find this Miss. Ice even if we have to search the entire sewer." Eric instructed.

"If she stays free, she is too dangerous. We have to stop her." Lucy added.

"Now, when we find her, shoot on sight. We have been given permission to kill."

"Remember who we're up against. Show no mercy."

"Now, which way do we go?"

"I say we split up."

"Ok, I'll take one half of the team this way, you take the other half the other way."

"Right, get in touch if you fnid anything."

"Will do." With that, the squad split up and began searching the sewer.

* * *

OxHorn had finally reached the sewage plant after an hour of tracking. He entered the area through a pipe htat wouuld lead to the purification area, bt it had heen smashed to pieces. OxHorn climbed out of the pipe and had a look around. The room he was in was full of cylinders, most of them as tall as the room. They were completely frozen. As welll as the cylinders, there were several computers and files. All of them were frozen. OxHorn also noticed human ice statues. He went up to one of them and examined it. It was a male human with a look of terror on his face. OxHorn stared at the statue for a moment before moving on. OxHorn walked around the plant until he found the managers' office. It was full of filing cabinets and had a desk in the centre. Everything in the room was frozen solid. OxHorn then noticed a figure sitting on a chair at the desk. The figure was Miss. Ice, with her back turned. She was busy looking through her sports bag admiring the jewels she had collected.

"Ahh, this is the life. All the riches and no one to challenge me." Miss. Ice muttered. She was completely oblivious to OxHorn's presence, that was until OxHorn came up behind her and landed a punch to the back of the head. The punch knocked her to the floor, but she recovered quickly.

"Why, how dare you!" Miss. Ice scolded.

"And how dare you." OxHorn snapped back.

"Snappy, but you're not FoxFang."

"No, I'm a friend of his."

"Who are you?"

"OxHorn."

"Well OxHorn, how do you take to the cold?"

"Doesn't bother me."

"Interesting, let's test that a bit more." She fired an ic blast at OxHorn. OxHorn easily jummped to the side and leapt at Miss. Ice. She used her ice power to errect a wall of ice between her and OxHorn.

"Fell the chill." Miss. Ice taunted. Unfazed, OxHorn leapt at the wall of ice and spun, using his horns to drill through. It resulted in cutting a disc made of ice. OxHorn took the disc out from between his horns and glared at Miss. Ice.

"Do you like frisbe?" OxHorn asked. He threw the disc at Miss. Ice and hit her in the head. She was knocked back but quickly regained her composure.

"You are impressive, better than FoxFang."

"He far surpasses me."

"Well, you're proving more challenging."

"What do you mean?"

"He was completely overwhelmed by me."

"Well, he'll definitely try again."

"He'd better improve in some way."

"He will." OxHorn had let his guard down for a split second. Miss. Ice fired a blast of ice at him. OxHorn tried to leap but was caught from the waist down.

"Heh, I see what you mean." OxHorn just laughed and used his free hands to push himself onto his head. He then started spinning. The force of the spin caused the ice to shatter. OxHorn landed on his feet but was now breathing heavily.

"Looks like you're starting to feel the hypothermia." Miss. Ice taunted. OxHorn then decided that enough was enough. He leapt at a air vent nearby and ploughed inoto it.

"That was fun. We should do that again sometime." OxHorn called out from the vent. He quickly made his escape, leaving Miss. Ice fuming.

"Coward. At least FoxFang stayed until the end." Miss. Ice then created a wall of ice to seal herself inside the manager's office so she could get to sleep.

"My next target will be ACME. I shall rest and then cause chaos tomorrow."

* * *

OxHorn was able to get away from the sewage plant and had finally returned back home. When he got home, Rita was waiting patiently for him. She was sitting on the cuch looking right at him. OxHorn took off his mask and went over to her.

"How did it go?" Rita asked.

"I can say that I ruffed her up." Furball replied.

"Did you win?"

"It was getting too dangerous so I retreated. And I was tired out from tracking in the sewer for an hour."

"Oh, how do you feel?"

"Cold but I'll be ok."

"Good."

"A hot drink and then I think I'll go to bed." Furball went through to the kitchen, with Rits following him. Furball took out a sachet of instant hot chocolate before turning to look at Rita.

"Would you like one as well?" Furball asked.

"Sure, I'd love one." Rita replied. Furball took another sachet before turning the kettle on.

"What are you going to do for tonight?"

"What do you meaan?"

"I mean where are you going to sleep. I think it will be a bit too dangerous for youu to go back to your alley home until Miss. Ice is caught."

"Good point. Could me and Runt spend the inght here?"

"I only have one spear bed though."

"Let Runt have it."

"What about you?" Rita just gave Furball a seductive smile. Furball got the idea quickly.

"So, how about it?"

"Ok, you two can spend the night here."

"Thank you." When the kettle boiled, Furball poured himself and Rita a cup of hot chocolate. Runt came running in looking rather tired.

"What was he doing while I was gone?" Furball asked.

"I spent half of the time waiting for you throwing a ball for him. I think I wore him out."

"Oh."

"Anyway, Runt, we're sleeping here tonight, ok?"

"Sure, that's fine with me." Runt replied.

"Runt, you can sleep in the spear bedroom." Furball said. The three of them went to the spear bedroom. It was very small with only a single bed and a single wardrobe. Runt immediately walked into the room, jumped onto the bed and peomptly went to sleep. Where Rita was going to sleep didn't cross his mind. Rita and Furball walked up the corridor and to Furball's bedroom. It was bigger then the spear bedroom, mostly coloured blue and with a double bed in the centre. There were a few wardrobes and a chest of drawers in the room as well. The bed had a blue duvet with fish patterns. Furball went to one side of the bed, plaved his hot chocolate on the bedside table and climbed into bed. Rita followed suit, climbing into the other side.

"Will you be trying to get Miss. Ice again?" Rita asked.

"No. I was nearly frozen solid back there. That's why I retreated." Furball replied.

"Ok, I'm concerned about losing you."

"Well, you don't have to worry anymore." Rita snuggled up to Furball and put an arm around him.

"But what's left for the city?"

"It's all down to our true hero now."

* * *

Jessica was finally at her own house. Her encounter with Miss. Ice had left her weary but she was also angry with her. She had tried to pin the credit for her creation on her and Zach. In her mind, she was violentlyrefusing to take the credit. At this current time, she was fast aleep. She was however, struggling to sleep. Her tthoughts kept on returning to Miss. Ice. These thoughts led to a nasty nightmare.

The nightmare begins on christmas day. She is in the living room with her family, Daffy, Melissa and Zach. A bunch of christmas decorations are hung up around the room, including some misletoe in the centre. Jessica and Zach are sitting by the tree with a couple of presents. Daffy and Melissa were sitting on the couch. Bugs and Lola were sitting in front of the firplace. Before anyone can begin opening the presents, the door flies open. Everyone turns to look and sees Miss. Ice standing in the doorway. She raises her hand and sends a blast of ice thoroughout the room. Freezing everyone except Jesssica and Zach. Enraged, they both leap at Miss. Ice. Miss. Ice just swats Jessica away and grabs Zach by the throat. As her grip tightens, Zach begins to freeze. Jessica is powerless to do anything.

"ZACH!" Jessica shouts in her dream. At that moment, she woke up. She gasped and quickly glanced around the room. She was in her own bedroom, perfectly safe. She wiped her forehead and gave a sigh of relief.

"Phew, a bad dream." Jessica muttered. However, the dream had given her a nasty thought. If they had failed, Christmas would be completely destroyed. When she realised this, she placed a hand to her chest.

"FoxFang and Cub will not go down in history as the two failures who could have saved christmas. We will stop Miss. Ice." Jessica whispered under her breath. She paused for a moment to listen. She was concerned that her parents mioght be awake. She listened for a minute but heard nothing.

"Good, they're still asleep." With that, she laid back down and went back to sleep.

A/N: I'd estimate at another three chapters. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.


	6. Arrival of a pet

REVIEW RESPONSE

Rock Raider: I liked what you said about Pepe and Fifi. As for OxHorn being known, it's a maybe. He might enter the public eye. I'll considir your suggestion, thanks.

Nightw2: I have to admit, doing the battle between OxHorn and Miss. Ice was harder than normal. Glad you're liking this.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Another teamup eh, I'll think about it. To further elaborate what I said last chapter, the key differece between Furball/Rita and Jess/Zach is that both Jess and Zach have the required training, whereas Rita doesn't. That's why Furball didn't want her coming.

PurpleCobra247: Yes, OxHorn retreating was a wise move. And you'll see if Jess is affected by the nightmare in this chapter.

**Arrival of a pet**

The following morning, Plucky and Shirley were in the Foxcave with Egghead Jr. Egghead Jr. was busy working on the armor suits for Jessica and Zach. Plucky and Shirley were sitting at the mother computer. They were scouring the city for any sign of Miss. Ice. Most of the ice in the city had melted so nothing was coming up, until Shirley checked the sewage plant. The temperature coming from the plant was far colder than anywhere else. Plucky looked at the images with awe.

"So that's her hiding place." Plucky exclaimed.

"But look, the police havee the area surrounded." Shirley said.

"And the outer dome is covered in ice. There's no way in."

"Perhaps the fire guns would get them in."

"True.

"But is there anything we've missed?"

"I think we need to ind a way to distract Miss. Ice during battle."

"What about if someone else attacked her."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Like some kind of attack fox."

"Might work, but what if it gets frozen?"

"Ah, frozen Fox-sickle. Not good."

"Actually, you have given me an idea." Plucky logged into the internet and brought up an online encyclopedia.

"What are you looking for?"

"To see if there are any foxes that could survve extreme temperatures."

"Oh, they may be one." After a few minutes searching, Plucky found the perfect creature.

"Here, an Arctic Fox. Lives in the North Pole. Competes with Polar bears for food."

"That's perfect. They should be able to withstand Miss. Ice's attacks."

"But where do we get one?"

"Don't ask me."

"I've got it." Plucky logged onto the ACME website and began searching for Exotic pets.

"If ACME don't have one, I don't know will." Plucky muttered.

"But how will it get here?" Shirley asked.

"Instant delivery to your house."

"Oh, shows how much I know."

"That surprises me."

"Well, I haven't ordered from ACME internet before." After a few minutes of searching, Plucky found what he was searching for.

"Aha, they have one. 1 trained Arctic Fox. Great pet plus a lethal attack creature and/or hunting partner. Can adjust to climate quickly."

"Perfect, how much is it?"

"$120."

"Wow, that's expensive."

"Too much, I haven't got enough."

"Good thing I have. Charge it to my card."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be ok."

"Ok, shall we purchase?"

"Hang on, if they saw FoxFang and Cub with an Arctic Fox and they traced the purchase back to us, things might get a bit messy."

"Isee what you mean. In which case, we need to disguise the fox somehow."

"Well, during the day, it can stay around our house as a pet and only be a fighter during the night."

"We still need to disguise it for when he or she's with FoxFang."

"I could do that."

"You could?"

"I made Cub's outfit didn't I?"

"True."

"Anyway, that's that sorted. Once we've got the Fox, I'll make a disguise for it." Plucky continued to the purchasing section. Shirley tapped ni her credit card number and continued to the mailing section. They typed in Shirley's address and selected instant delivery.

"Egghead, we need to go home to get something. We'll be back in a minute." Shilrey said. Egghead looked up, nodded and went back to work. Shirley grabbeed Plucky be the hand and teleported the two opf them to her house.

* * *

When they arrived at the house,Plucky and Shirley immediately went to the front door. They went outside and saw a small crate dropping down supported by a parachute. The crate had the ACME stamp on the side and was covered in air holes. The crate landed gently right in front of them, an inch away from Plucky's foot. They both smiled at the delivery.

"Instant delivery, ain't it amazing." Plucky remarked.

"It sure is, now let's get this fox inside." Shirley replied. The two of them picked up the crate and carefully took it inside. When they were inside, they lookked at the crate for a few minutes. They heard a little movement but not much.

"Is he even alive?" Plucky asked.

"I can sense life from the box." Shirley replied. She peered through one of the air holes and saw the Arctic Fox inside. It was a beautiful white-furred fox with bright green eyes. It was slightly smaller than the native foxes but looked exactly like them other than the colour. It was still half-asleep, resting on a bed of snow with it's eyes open. The box was full of snow and ice to keep it cool. Shirley could also see a few other boxes, a leaflet, a booklet and a bowl. Shirley just admired the sgiht of the fox. It was noe of the most beautiful things she had seen. Shirley looked away from the box and back at Plucky.

"How is it?"

"It's just waking up, let's get it out." Shirley used telekinesis to open the box so they could get a good look at the fox. They noticed the fox had a red collar on. There was a name tag as well as some legal documents. The fox looked up and looked at Plucky and Shirley. It didn't make a move for a few minuteswhiile it assessed them. After a while, it walked out of the box and snuggled up to them both, rubbing it's head against their legs.

"Awwwww." Plucky and Shirley said together. Shilrey knelt down and stroked it. The Fox reacted by pressing against her. Plucky went over to the crate and pulled out everything else that was insside. The boxes contained special food for the fox, a dried food with fish. The booklet was on care for the fox and the bowl was for the fod. Plucky pulled out the bowl and opened a box of the food.

"I think he could do with some food from his trip." Plucky suggested.

"Agreed." Shirley replied. The Fox ran up to Plucky and started bouncing like a dog. Plucky poured some food into the bowl and the fox began eating it quite happily.

"I think someone was hungry." Shirley joked. Plucky was looking theough some of the documents. Amongst them was a information sheet about the fox. Plucky began reading this aloud so Shirley coule hear the details.

"Name: King. Gender: Male. Age: 2. Weight: 24lb (10Kg). Height:11in. Length: 1ft7"

"Thanks for all that, now I can work on disguising him." Shirley said.

"Eh,. No problem."

"I'll get to work. You go back to the Foxcave and track Miss. Ice."

"Ok, but I need to get there first."

"I'll take you while King's eating." Shirley walked up to Plucky, grabbed his arm and teleported him to the Foxcave. Once there, they went over to Egghead Jr. who had finished the armor..

"So, everything's ready now?" Plucky asked.

"Once King's disguise is ready." Shirley replied. Egghead looked at them with a puzzled look.

"Oh, King is an Arctic Fox that is joining our side." Shirley explained. Egghead Jr. nodded.

"Well, I'd better work on his outfit." Shirley said.

"I'll see you later then." Plucky replied. He went up to Shirley and wrapped his arms around her. She hugged him and they exchanged a kiss on the lips. Shirley ended the kiss and looked into his eyes.

"I'll be back this evening." With that, Shirley teleported back to her house to make King's disguise. Plucky went back to the oter compuuter.

"Now, is there any new movement?" Plucky looked at the computer and saw no change in the positioning of Miss. Ice.

* * *

At Bugs' house, Bugs, Lols and Jessica were sitting on the in the lounge. The only thing on TV was Miss. Ice's rampage throughout the city last night. The three of them were looking at the television with shocked expressions. The TV was showing what Miss. Ice had done to the plane as it landed.

"Man, what a freak!" Lola exclaimed.

""I just hope she doesn't spoil christmas." Jessica mumbled.

"But I'm sure FoxFang would have stopped her." Bugs replied.

"Yeah." The news then went on to the attack at the Diamondo de Francais. They then televised the interview with the two officers that had helped FoxFang and Cub get away. When they had learned that they weren't enough, they all grew very worried. Bugs nearly fell off the sofa.

"WHAT! How could he fail?" Jessica asked.

"If she stopped our hero, I don't know what to do." Bugs muttered.

"Do you think he will try again?"

"I don't know." Lola replied.

"Why?"

"A defeat like that would have affected FoxFang's ego. He may be too embarassed of filure to try again."

"On the other hand, he may want to redeem himself. I know I would." Bugs added.

"I suppose all we can do is wait and see what happens then."

"Please FoxFang, don't give up." Jessica said aloud.

"That's the spirit. Have faith in our hero." Bugs replied.

"Yeah." Lola added. Bugs and Lola stood up and went into the kitchen, leaving Jessica thinking. She began thinking of the nightmare she had. If she failed again, not only would it put her parents in danger, but it would put Zach and christmas in danger as well. She hadn't told her parents and not even dared to. She didn't wantt to make them suspicious but she knew that if she didn't stop Miss. Ice, the consequences wouldn#t bare thinking about. She was interrupted with another news bulletin. The bulletin was saying that the police were surrounding the sewage plant and were planning a raid tonight when reinforcements had arrived. This put a smile opn Jessica's liips.

"I know where she is now." She thought to herself.

* * *

Thet night, Bugs and Lola had an early night. They were scared of Miss. Ice and thought the best thing to do would e to sleep and put the owrries out of their minds. This gave Jessica the opportunity she needed to reach the Foxcave. When she arrived, Zach was already there standing next to the computer. Plucky and Shirley were also with him. King was in the cave as well on a lead. He was wearing the disguise that Shirley had made for him. The disguise was a black coat with the FoxFang and Cub logo's. None of the fur was visible but hhis eyes were visible. Jessica walked up to King with a puzzled look. Zach was the first to notice that she was there.

"Hi Jess." Zach greeted. Jessica looked at him. She walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"Hi Zach." Jessica replied. She let go of the hug before turning to Shirley.

"Who's this?" Jessica asked, pointing to king.

"Oh, say hello to king. We brought him to aid in your battle." Shirley replied.

"How could he help?"

"He's an Arctic Fox."

"Ok, he should be useful, but I am worried…"

"We've taken as many precautions as possible. Besides, there are other pets around."

"True. Mostly owned by the humans though."

"Anyway, down to business."

"Miss. Ice is still in that msewage plant." Plucky said.

"Ok, are those ice protection suits ready?"

"Yep." Shirley teleported away and came back with the two suits Egghead Jr. had built. The suits were bright red and everyone could feel the warmth coming from them. Each suit had two guns attached by pipes. The guns were red and had fire markings on the side. Shirley gave one to Jessica and one to Zach.

"Now, which vehicle shall we take?" Zach asked as he put his armor on.

"Well, it will be hard to get close with either vehicle." Jessica replied, putting on her armor.

"But we also need to take King into account."

"Ok, in which case, we'll use the Fangmobile." Jessica and Zach then put their FoxFang and Cub attire on over the armor. They then jumped down into the Fangmobile. King jumped in immediately after them and landed on Cub's lap.

"Ok, here we go. Time to get the city out of this ice age." FoxFang said. The two of them bucked up and then FoxFang drove out of the Foxcave. Plucky and Shirley were looking at where the vehicle had gone.

"Good luck guys." Shirley muttered.

A/N: Hope you like this touch I've added. Please review.


	7. Fire against Ice

REVIEW RESPONSE

PurpleCobra247: Yep, an Arctic Fox will be a huge help, not JUST against Miss. Ice, but against any other potential enemy as well. Glad you lliked the chapter.

Rock Raider: I think I answered that question in the last chapter. Just to make it a bit clearer, King will stay mostly with Shirley but will come to the Foxcave at night. Nice thinking about the terrorists in the last FoxFang, shame I didn't think of it earlier.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: Thanks for pointing the name thing out. It will be addressed in this chapter. A fox working with it's natural prey is part of the irony of the situation. It also helps to throw peope further off Jess and Zach. Just a point of correction, King is an Arctic Fox, which don't normally hunt Chicken and Duck as they aren't around in the Arctic climate. Their main prey are snow hares, but they sometimes steal the kill of Polar Bears.

Nightw2: Glad you liked those touhces. It took me a while to decide on a pet. I chose an Arctic Fox as that would be most useful at the moment.

**Fire against Ice**

Outside the sewage plant, the police were gathering their forces together. They were taking no chances and were joined by troops from the military. The sewage plant was completely sealed off with no way inside as the entrances were frozen with a thick sheet of ice. The plan was to break the ice barrier down and storm the building, hoping that Miss. Ice would be overwhelmed by sheer weight of numbers. There was certinly a large ammount of people around, nearly 100. The two officers in charge of the operation were Eric and Lucy. They were dressed in their arctic survival gear, as was everyone else. Everyone was armed with sub-machine guns and were ready to kill Miss. Ice. Eric and Lucy then stood on top of a police vehicle and addressed the squadron.

"Ok, we need to enter that building and take this ice master down!" Eric shouted.

"It's obvious that she's here. She will pay for what she has done." Lucy added.

"So far, we have lost 5 civilliian lives. We will not lose anymore.

"Right, the first thing to do is to break down the ice barrier."

"On our command, the explosive experts will place high explosives and destroy the ice."

"We will then enter the building, find Miss. Ice and take her down."

"Failure is not…" Eric was interrupted by an engine sound. Everyone else heard the enging and looked at where the sound was coming from. They saw the Fangmobile approaching at high speed, with FoxFang at the wheel. Cub had the window open and had one of his fire guns armed. FoxFang drove straight for the ice barrier.

"Cub, now!" FoxFang instructed. Cub fired the gun and released a stream of fire at the ice barrier. Within a few seconds, a huge chunk of ice had melted providing entrance. FoxFang stopped the vehicle outside the entrance. When the vehicle stopped, FoxFang, Cub and King jumped out of the vehicle. When they were out, Cub used the remote control on the Fangwave to send the fangmobile back to the Fangcave. It drove straight past all the officers and military personnel. Without a moment's rest, FoxFang, Cub and King raced into the building, leaving the military stunned at what had just happened. Even some of the police officers had surprised looks on their faces, mainly because the Fangmobile had moved by itseelf. Eric and Lucy just looked at each other and shrugged.

"Or we could just leave it to FoxFang." Eric muttered. Lucy just nodded shamefaced.

"What are our orders?" An officer asked.

"Just wait and we'll see what happens." Lucy replied.

* * *

When they were inside the swewage plant, FoxFang and Cub found the entire area frozen in ice. Nothing was moving and they could even see the frozen humans that OxHoirn had seen. However, they were intelligent to realise that they had been frozen.

"Looks like we've got some defrosting to do." Cub muttered.

"I don't think so." A voice from above ame. FoxFand and Cub looked up and saw Miss. Ice standing on a ledge above them. She was looking down at them with a cold stare (no pun intended).

"So, we meet again." Miss. Ice said.

"This is far enough. You have gone too far." FoxFang said sternly.

"I don't think I have. I have only been helping myself to the true treasures of the world."

"True treasures?"

"Diamoonds, Jewels, Ruby's. Those are what make up real wealth."

"That's where you're wrong. Real wealth is earned fairly, not by theft."

"I worked hard for my prize, and you only have yourselves to blame."

"Sorry, but we're not taking credit for an accident." Cub shouted.

"Really, I'd thought you'd say that."

"You have stolen far too much. You will not get away."

"That's if you can withstand the cold."

"We're ready for you."

"Yoou shall not escape me, unlike that other person from last night."

"Other person?"

"He calls himself OxHorn, and he was more challenging than you were."

"Heh, our old friend is still at it, at least he's on our side."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you will be going down, no matter who beats you!"

"Very well, I did leave you with dignity last time by not unmasking you. This time, you will be frozen solid and left to freeze without your masks."

"Just try it."

* * *

Miss. Ice leapt down from the platform and landed a few feet away from FoxFang and Cub. She then saw King with them. King was growling viciously ready to strike at any moment. Miss. Ice must laughed.

"An attack dog, how cute." Miss. Ice gloated.

"You don't call King cute." FoxFang snapped.

"I'll call him cute when he's frozen in ice." Miss. Ice fired an icy blast at King. FoxFang and cub leapt out of the way but King was caught in the vlast.

"Where's your pet now?"

"King, attack!" King leapt out of the icy blast and straight at Miss. Ice. She was caught off guard and King struck her in the chest. The blow damaged the ice suit slightly.

"That'll do King." Cub said. King jumped back next to FoxFang and Cub, leaving Miss. Ice confused. She climbed to her feet and stared at everyone.

"That mutt should be an Pup-sickle." Miss. Ice shouted.

"Well he isn't, and you can't freeze him."

"But I can still freeze you." Miss. Ice aimed a icy blast at FoxFang and Cub. Cub drew his fire gun and fired a fireball at the blast. It ploughed through the ice and hit Miss. Ice cleanly in the arm, damaging her suit even more. Now it was FoxFang and Cub's turn to gloat.

"Your ice powers are now completely ineffective against us." FoxFantg taunted. Miss. Ice got ot her feet again and fired a more concentrated blast. The blast caught FoxFang off guard but it had no effect because of the ice resistant armor.

"WHAT!"

"Like I said, not effectove anymore. You might as well give up."

"Never, I'l defeat you yet." Miss. Ice leapt at FoxFang and cub. They both combined a punch together and sent her flying to the other side of the room. FoxFang and Cub began walking up to her.

"We figured out yoru weakness. You rely on your ice powers to fight. Now that those are ineffective, you are helpless." Cub said. Miss. Ice put both of her hands ttogether and fired the strongest icy blast she could create. FoxFFang and Cub quickly leapt out of the way and a few paces back. Miss. Ice climbed to her feet and fired another icy blast of the same strength. FoxFang drew her fire gun abd began firing at the blast. The fire and ice collided and led to a stalemate between the two forces.

"Ice always triumphs over fire FoxFang." Miss. Ice focused and strengthened the concentration of her ice blast, forcing FoxFang to draw her second fire gun to strengthen hers. In fact, the Ice was now being forced back.. Miss. Ice was giving it everythihg she had but was loosing the battle.

"Time to finish this." Cub said. He jumped on FoxFang's shoulders' and fired both his fireguns at the icy blast. The fire surged through the ice and caught Miss. Ice full in the chest. The blast knocked her into the wall and damaged her suit even nore.

"King, finish the job." FoxFang said. King leapt at the floored Miss. Ice and smashed the hood, revealing Vanessa Icle's face. She was too weak to re-freeze the hood. FoxFang and Cub then walked up to Miss. Ice. She was still conscious but barely. Cub decided to knock her out completely with a sharp kick to the face. It was enough to kncok Vanessa out completely. FoxFang then grabbed heer arms and placed them over her chest. Vanessa's suit was now completely ruined and no longer functioned. Her body was slowly freezing over. Before it did, FoxFang was able to place a pair of Foxcuffs on to immobilise her completely.

"You tried to take someone that was too hot to handle. I hope you've learned your lesson." FoxFang nuttered. She paused to give King a stroke while Cub called the Fangmobile back. They then ran back to the entrance, just as the Fangmobile had arrived.

* * *

When they reached the Fangmobile, they saw Eric and Lucy nearby. They were looking at them calmly. King jumped into the Fangmobile while FoxFang and Cub just stared at the two officers. Cub kept an eye looking around incase another officer tried to get cocky.

"Look, I know it's not like me to interact with you guys but…thanks for helping us out yesterday." FoxFang said. Eric and Luy gave a thumbs up.

"No problem, it's just a shame our boss doesn't like you guys." Eric replied.

"I hope he changes.

"Look, all the officers for the force think it's a good thing that you're here. If you weren't, this city would be overrun with creeps."

"That's our job."

"Shame we can't work together."

"Indeed."

"I hope things change."

"The only way that will happen is if your boss changes."

"Perhaps he will."

"Perhaps, anyway, we'd better go." FoxFang jumped into the Fangmobile, followed shortly by Cub.

"You might want to get some medical experts in there." Cub said as he jumped in.

"Will do. Thanks for your help." Lucy replied. With that, Cub started up the Fangmobile and drove off. It left Eric and Lucy looking at each other.

"Looks like he trusts us." Eric muttered.

"Looks like it." Lucy replied.

"Look, we need to convince our boss that the city needs the FoxFang."

"But the question is how?"

"Perhaps it might just happen by itself."

"Anyway, time for the cleanup."

"Right."

* * *

Eventually, the Fangmobile returned to the Foxcave. Plucky and Shirley were waiting for them in the return area. They both had anxious looks on their faces. Eventually the vehicle parked and they saw that everyone was ok. They both gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Phew, you're ok." Plucky exclaimed. The car opened and everyone jumped out. Jessica and Zach took offf their masks and smiled.

"Yep, we're fine." Jessica replied. Zach changed out of the unfiorn and took off the armor. Jessica followed suit (again, no pun intended).

"I'm glad to get that off, I was boiling." Zach remarked.

"me too, at least we won't be needing them for a while."

"Did they work?"Plucky asked.

"Like a charm."

"So I'm assuming Miss. Ice is no more." Shirley said.

"Yep, you might say that we were too hot to handle." Everyone started laughing at that remark.

"And how did Prince do?"

"Prince?"

"That's what me and Plucky are going to call King while he's playing the role of our pet."

"Oh, nice name."

"And he did extremely well." Zach said.

"That's good." Plucky replied.

"He'll be a greatfighting fox." King jumped oput of the Fangmobile and snuggled up to Zach's legs.

"Awwwwwwwwwww." Everyone said in unison.

* * *

Eventually, the whole group was gathered around a picnic mat near the computer. They were celebrating the defeat of Miss. Ice. Egghead Jr. was holding a bowl of chicken feed. Plucky and Shirley were sharing a bottle of soda while Jessica and Zach were sharing a bottle of Carrot juice. Prince was lying in between Zach and Shirley fast asleep. He was no longer in the King attire and was now as he should be. Jessica looked over at him and sighed.

"He's pretty cute actually." Jessica remarked.

"I agree. Very beautiful. But not as beautiful as you are." Zach replied. Jessica looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, and I'll say that you're much cuter than Price is."

"Congratulations you two." Plucky said.

"thanks." Jessica and Zach replied in unison.

"And hope no one like that comes again."

"Agreed." Shirley said.

"I'll drink to that." Zach added.

"Same here." Jessioca added. Zach then wrapped an arm around Jessica. She looked at him and smiled.

"Zach, I'm nervous about christmas day," Jessica said.

"Why? We saved it so what's to be worried about?" Zach asked.

"I'm worried about confessing our felings to each other to our parents."

"I see what you mean. How do you think they'll take to it?"

"I have no idea. I hope they won't be too mad at us for keeping it a secret for so long."

"We don't have to say how long we've been dating."

"True, we don't."

"We'll just say that we're dating and leave it at that."

"Unless they ask us a bit more."

"I hope not."

"Zach, I'm glad that we're both ok after that."

"That was a bit random."

"Well, to tell you the truth, I was actually a little scared of Miss. Ice. I had a nightmare about her last night."

"Did you?"

"Yeah. We were celebrating christmas and she attacked us in our own home. Everone then got frozen except me."

"Was I there with Daffy and Melissa?"

"Yes, you were."

"Then I had the same dream, only from my point of view."

"What?"

"Last night, I dreamt that we were celebrating christmas at your house. Then Miss. Ice came in, froze everyone but us, then grabbed me and befan freezing me solid."

"Wow, what a coincidence."

"Yeah, let's hope we don't have that dream again."

"Yeah, but let's instead loook forward to a future of peace." Jessica and Zach turned to face each other. They looked into each other's eyes for a minute. The two of them then came closer together slowly before finally hugging each other and kissing. Plucky and shilrey just looked at the sight in awe.

"They sure look cute together." Plucky remarked. Jessica and Zach were still in a liplock. Hey were in each other's arms and refusing to stop the kiss. It lasted for 10 minutes before Jessica pulled away for a moment.

"You give one heck of a kiss Zach." Jessica siad.

"So do you Jess." Zach replied. They came closeer together and engaged in another kiss. They were so into their single kiss that they didn't notice themselves fall sideways. Plucky and Shirley couldn't help but giggle a little. Jessica and Zach were still in a liplock, practically breathing each other's air. They stopped momentarily to get a breath of fresher air before looking into each other's eyes again.

"I love you Zach." Jessica whispered.

"I love you too." Zach replied. They came closer together and kssed again.

A/N: Ok, only one chapter left. I don't know if it's just me, but when I'm typing a romantic moment like the one above, my hands get eavy and I feel giddy. Anyway, please review.


	8. Christmas celebrations

REVIEW RESPONSE

Nightw2: I'm glad you liked the action wrap-up. There will be more sweetness in this chapter. Hope you enjoy this conclusion.

Rock Raider: I was referring to the fact that Jess and Zach's parents might be annoyed that they had kept the relationship a secret for so long. In the story timeline, they have been dating for at least 5 months without telling their parents. I should have been slightly clearer on that, sorry. There are so many Batman villians to spoof I don't know in which order to do it in. I may not do all of them.

acosta pérez josé ramiro: You know more about Arctic Foxes than I do. Thanks for those corrections. As for your ideas on villians to spoof, I know who I will spoof next, see the preview at the end of the chapter, but thanks for the ideas anyway. Like I said above, there are so many Batman villians to spoof, it's hard to chose, but I had made up my mind a while ago.

**Christmas celebrations**

It was early morning on christmas day, just under 2 weeks since Miss. Ice's defeat. All the jewels she had stolen had been returned to their rightful owners. As for Miss. Ice herself, she was being kept in top security in Area 52. Pepe le Pew and Fifi la Fuume had sucessfully repaired the store and avoided bankruptcy, much to the relief of everyone in thw city. The city had been fairly quiet since Miss. Ice's defeat. Thugs were so shocked about the incident that it prevented them from going out. Jessica and Zach had retired to bed earlier than normal as it was christmas day. During the night, a blanket of snow had fallen over the entire city, blessing the town with a white christmas. At the bunnies' burrow, everyone was still asleep. It was about 6:30 in the morning. Sants had beeen in the burrow during hr night and left everyone his goodies. However, he had left Jessica more presents than he had last year. He had his own reason for this. Jessica finally woke up at 6:45. The first thing that she did was look in awe at the huge sack of presents that Santa had left her. She noticed that it was bigger than normal. She would usually look through the bag to count the presents but only open them when her parents were up. She began looking through the sack and saw another bag inside the sack, right at the top. She fished it out and found a note attached to the bag. Out of curiosity, she took the note off the bag and read it to herself. It was addressed to her from Santa Clause.

"Dear Jessica Diana Bunny,

Once you have read this note, hide it so your parents cannot see it. Please don't be surprised but I have been watching you from the North Pole over the past year. The heroics that you have done with your allies during the night have been somewhat inspirational, even to me. I never believed that such a young girl would have such courage and strength to bring together a team to fight the most dangerous people around. Your most recent battle was most impressive. By becoming such powerful vigilante's, you and your friends have taught me something: even ordinary people can do extraordinary things. You have inspired me to expand my job and deliver more gifts every year. Don't worry, your secret is completely safe with me. Inside this extra bag, you will find some extra gifts which I believe will be quite useful in your mission. All of your allies have been given a similar treatment. I hereby wish you a merry christmas, a happy new year and wish you good luck in your quest for total peace.

Yours sincerely

Saint Nicholas, AKA Sants Clause."

Jessica felt her heart warm to the note. She had figured that Santa would figure out at some point but knew that she could trust him. She had no idea that her heroics would give him inspiration. She quickly peeped out of her bedroom dorr and had a look around. Bugs and Lola were still asleep, much to her relief. She took the opportunity to hide the extra gifts in the secret tunned that led to the Foxcave. Once that was done, she changed out of her nigth clothes and into some casual clothes. She then went into the lounge with a Looney Tunes comic and sat on the couch. She delibrately left her sack of presents in her room, intending to bring the sack into the lougne when her parents were awake. She was reading for about 10 minutes when her parents came out of their bedroom. They were both dressed in christmas night robes. The robes were red with white boarders that looked a little like Santa's outfit. Jessice looked over at them and smiled.

"Morning mum, Morning dad." Jessica greeted.

"Morning Jess." Bugs greeted back.

"Happy christmas." Lola added.

"And you." Jessica replied.

"Eh, you wanna go get the presents that Sants brought ya?" Bugs asked.

"Ok, I'll be back in a sec." Jessica eagerly ran into her room and came out dragging the sack on the floor. She was using almost nne of her strength to make it look like she was having a difficult time. Bugs and Lola laughed a little before Bugs went over to Jessica, commpletly fooled by her act.

"I'll carry the sack." Bugs picked up the sack and easily carried it onto the living room. The living room was completely decorated. There was a christmas tree in the corner of the room with classic red and gold lights, red and gold Tinsel and ball balls. More tinsel was strung up on the roof and the walls of the room, as well as all the christmas cards they had received. The whole room was well christmas themed, with a few santa statues dotted around the room.. There was also some misletoe hanging from the central light. Around the base of the tree were a bunch of presents from each other. Some addressed to each other, some adressed to friends. Lola had gone into her and Bugs' room. She came back with the sacks of presents that Santa had left for them.

"Ok Jess. We'll open what's from santa now. Then when Daffy and his famil get here, we'll have dinner, then we'll open the presents around the tree." Bugs said.

"Ok." Jessica replied. She dove head first into her sack and began looking at the presents. She was actually had a hard time ddeciding which one to open first. Bugs and Lola just burst out laughing when they saw this.

"Heh, she's just like me when I was younger."

* * *

Whiel this was happening, the Tiny Toon squad were on the top floor of the ACME superstore. They were holding a christmas party bash where pretty much everyone was invited. The room had been improved since the Pranker's attack during the summer and was now much stronger. The room was decorated with christmas lights and tinsel. There was also a large christmas tree in the corner. There were a few presents underneath the tree. All the Tiny Toons were gathered around the room doing different things. Buster and Babs were sitting in the corner cuddling. Clamaty Coyote was chasing after Little Bleeper. Furball was dancing in the centre with Rita, who had been specially invited, partly because she wanted to spend christmas with Furball. Sweetie was on top of the disc ball, keeping as far away from Furball as possible. Fifi and Hamton were in a different corner to Buster and Babs. They were just chilling out together. Elmyra and Montana were not present as they were in another country. The last to arrive were Plucky and Shirley. They had brought Prince with them so he wouldn't be lonely. When they entered, everyone turned and looked at them. They were mostly staring at Prince, who remained quite calm so long as Plucky held onto his lead. The first to move was Buster. He stood to his feet and walked over to them. Babs stood up and followed him.

"Hey guys." Buster greeted.

"Hi Buster, happy christmas." Shirley replied.

"And who is this little pet with ya?" Babs asked.

"His name is Prince." Plucky replied.

"Can we stroke him?" Buster asked. Shirley nodded. Buster knelt down and stroked Prince on the head. Prince laid down on the floor and stretched out.

"He likes that."

"What is he?"

"He's a tamed Arctic Fox."

"Oh, an exotic pet."

"He's so docile." Babs said.

"He sure is, for a Fox." Plucky replied.

"How many pet foxes are around in this city?"

"I've seen around 5."

"Wow, quite common."

"Anyway, how was your holiday?"

"Great, until we got back."

"Yeah, we heard about the plane."

"It's a good thing FoxFang took care of that creep."

"It sure is. Anyway, did anything special happen while you were away?" Babs held out her hand and showed Plucky and Shirley the engagement ring on her finger. Plucky and Shirley looked at the ring ni awe.

"Wow, congratulations." Shirley exclaimed.

"Why thank you." Babs replied. The whole thing got Plucky thinking.

"Hmm, perhaps that's something I should considir." He didn't realise that Shirley had read his mind. She ignored it openly but was it got her thinking.

"Perhaps it may happen to us someday." Shirley thought ot herself.

* * *

At the Buniies' burrow, Daffy and his family had arrived and the group had just finished their chirstmas dinner. Being vegetarians, they all had a mixed salad with he traditional potatoes, yorkshire puddings, other vegetables and finished off by a classic Christmas cake, carrot cake to be exact. Before they had arrived, Bugs, Lola and Jessica had opened the presents that Sants had left them. Bugs had been given a variety of new traps, like bear traps and trapped gun shells, to se against Elmer Fudd. Lola had been given a new basketball, Basketball gear, fitness equipment and other items. Jessica had been given colouring books, Looney Tunes DVD's and some new board games, just to name a few. From his sack, Daffy had got a money vault, a 'get rich quick' video and a new mobile phone. Melissa had gotten a complete art kit, some rolls of art paper and other art themed items. Zach had gotten some remote controlled, vehicles, a 'Lights out' puzzle and the extra presents similar to what Jessica had, which he hid in the tunnel leading to the Foxcave. Bgs, Lola, Daffy and Melissa had no idea about the extra presents. Jessica and Zach never mentioned it at all, pretending as if there was nothing unusual. Daffy and Melissa had brought all the presents they had brought for Bugs' family in a carrier bag. Everyone was sitting around the christmas tree, with Lola nearest. She had been nominated by everyone else to pass the presents around. She was reaching under the tree and pulled out the first present. It looked like a box but the top three layers of the box got narrower and narrower. The bottom layer was reasonably fat, the second layer was thin and the top layer was just as thin. Lola looked at the label attached and read it.

"Jessica, this one is for you from me and your father." Lola said.

"Merry christmas Jess." Bugs added. Jessica eagerly began tearing the wrapping paper open What she found inside made her squeal with joy. She had three different items. The first was a Nintendo DS. The second was a DS game called Yoshi's touch and go. The third box was the Gamecube Gmae Geist. (A/N: I have to thank Rock Raider for this idea).

"Wow, thank you!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Anyway, moving on." Lola said. She reached uder the tree and pulled out a small square package. Lola read the lable and handed it to Jessica.

"That's your present to Zach." Jessica took the present and gave it to Zach. Zach looked at the present before tearing it open. Inside was a CD case. It was a CD of classc Looney Tune songs. When he saw this, his heart filled with joy. It was a CD that he wanted and had asked Jessica to get him. Jessica hadn't given any preferences as to whar she wantedand was willing to be surprised.

"Jess, thank you." Zach replied. He then leapt up to the bag of presents that Daffy had brought and pulled out a larger square box. He held ot and walked over to Jessica.

"And here's my present for you." Zach said. Jessica took the present and opened it excitedly. Inside, she saw something that filled her heart with joy. It was a new Looney Tunes board game. She had been looking at the game in the game shop for a while, except that nobody had noticed.

"Zach, how did you know that I wanted this?" Jessica askeed.

"Instinct."

"Zach, thank you so much." Jessica put the game down and leapt into Zach's arms and hugged ihm, a move which surprised everyone except Zach, as he kind of expeected it.

"Eh, excuse us, but I think we're missing something here." Bugs protested. Jessica and Zach just looked at each other in the eyes.

"I guess we'd better tell them." Jessica muttered.

"Yeah." Zach replied. They both stopped hugging and turned to face everyone.

"Guys, we have something to say."

"We're listening." Daffy replied.

"Me and Jess…are more than…just friends." Zach said nervously. Everyone looked at them wide-eyed.

"Y-you mean…" Melissa began. Jessica and Zach nodded.

"Yes, we're…in love with each other." Jessica finished off. To their surprise, the wide-eyed expressions turned into smiles.

"Well then, cnogratulations you two."Bugs said.

"You don't mind?"

"Of course not. I'm happy for you."

"I'll agree to that." Daffy added.

"Aww, my daughter's in love." Lola said in awe. Jessica looked above her and saw that Zach was underneath ome missletoe. She took the opportunity to give him.a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Awwwww." Daffy, Bugs, Lola and Melissa exclaimed. Zach just looked at Jssica with love in his eyes.

"That went well." Zach whispered.

"It sure did." Jessica whispered back. She moved a bit so she was under the missletoe and the two shared a very compassionate kiss. Everyone else was looking in awe. They were all happy for Jessica and Zach. Looking at the two of them brought back memories of their first kisses. However, the kiss that Jessica and Zach were in lasted for five minutes.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww." Everyone exclaimed.

* * *

That night, when everyone else was asleep, Jessica, Zach, Plucky, Shirley, Egghead Jr. and King were all in the Foxcave. They had brought with them the additional presents that Santa had left for them. The presents had been heaped into a pile near the main computer. There was a total of 20 presents, each with black wrapping paper. Everyone looked at the presents with smiles on their faces.

"Santa, thank you for aiding us." Jessica muttered.

"Ill agree to that. There must be tons of cool stuff here." Plucky replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Zach asked. As a group, they began opening all the presents. Everything they found was going to be very useful. Egghead Jr. had foundd some more chips for the electronical devices and some enhanced tools. Plucky and Shirley had found supplies of the most commonly used items namely Fangmerangs and Fangdarts. Jessica and Zach had uncovered some special weaponery. Namely, fangmerangs that could be operated by remote control, utility belts that contained gadgets like infa-red scope, tear gas pellets, heat providers and radiation detectors. They had also found suits of armor, stronger than what Egghead Jr. had been able to produce. Everyone looked at the gifts with awe.

"Santa, thank you." Jessica said aloud.

"Well, this lot will make our job much easier." Plucky said.

"By the way, did you tell your parents that you were dating?" Shirley asked.

"Yep." Zach replied.

"How did they take it?"

"They were happy for us."

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, and considiring I was really worried about ohw they'd take it." Jessica replied.

"Jess, what do you want to do now?" Zach asked.

"You mean until the Fangwave sounds?"

"Yeah."

"I don't know." Zach went close to her and put an arm on her shoulder.

"We could just stay here for a while." Jessica turned to Zach and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yeah, I'd like that." They looked into each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"Jess, I love you."

"Zach, I love you too." They continued to look into each other's eyes. Plucky, Shirley, Egghead and King backed away to leave the two their own space. Jessica and Zach were looking deeply into each other before finally, they engaged in another kiss. While they were kissing, they fell sideways onto the floor. However, they didn't stop kissing. The kiss lased for 10 minutes before they fnally stopped. They were still in each other's arms and looking at each other.

"Zach, there are times when I don't want this to stop.2 Jessica said lovingly.

"Jess, I feel the same."

"Zach, let's keep on kissing." Jjessica shut her eyes and they kissed each other tenderly. They pulled their bodies as close to each other as possible. Plucky and Shirley were watching from a distance, admiring the sweet display.

"Those two really love each other." Plucky said.

"They sure do." Shirley replied.

"Just like us."

"Not quite. They aren't getting 'that serious' yet."

"True."

"But I don't think it will be much longer until they do."

TH-TH-TH-THAT'S ALL FOLKS!

A/N: Well, the fourth FoxFang is finished. Now I have some other stories to work on. Anyways, here's a peek at the fifth FoxFang.

Title yet to be devised.

The next story will be spoofing the Penguin. I already know what I'm going to call him/her. I won't go into too much detail of the plot but I will say that Zach discovers some disturbing truths about his true parents.


End file.
